


Putting up Christmas decorations

by spnskinnyballs



Series: Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs





	Putting up Christmas decorations

“Hey Chief, how ya doin’?”

Sam snorted at your use of his moniker, of course you latched onto that without a second thought.

He collapsed more into his chair, dropping the pen in his hand on the table and sliding backwards with a creak until you were climbing in his lap.

“You planning on coming to bed at all tonight?” You whispered the words quietly, face falling into the crook of his neck as your fingers traced the plaid of his flannel.

“Yeah I’m sorry, I’ll come now. Just got lost in trying to make this schedule.”

You pouted from your position, “you work too hard, anyone ever told you that?”

Sam simply laughed, jostling you easily until you were almost sat, small and delicate in his strong arms.

“I was thinking-“

“Dangerous.” You cut off, giggling in his arms as he threw you in the air slightly as he stood from the chair.

“I was thinking, everyone’s been going non stop and I know there’s everything with Michael still going on, but we have Dean home now. And, everyone else has been living in apocalypse world so maybe we all deserve a little… I dunno, happiness?”

You nestled into Sam as he spoke, a proud smile on your face. He really was a perfect leader.

“Sounds great babe, what were you thinking?”

He twitched his nose before speaking and you knew it was because he couldn’t run his hand through his hair as he always did when he was unsure or nervous.

“Christmas?” Sam was waiting for your reaction, a slight wince in his expression.

“Sam, that sounds great! Like the whole presents and dinner and everything?”

The smile on his face lit your whole heart and you didn’t even have to think, you were always with Sam.

“Yeah maybe, I mean I’m sure there will still be hunts but we can limit the number of people going out and let them just have a few days. I think they’ll like that.”

“I think they’ll love that.”

Turning into your bedroom Sam lowered you to the bed before cuddling you tightly, hand tracing along your shoulders. He kissed your forehead before whispering into the darkness of the room.

“So, wanna help me decorate tomorrow?”

“I’d love to. We can get a tree, and tinsel and decorations! Ooh I could teach Jack how to make those little paper circle banner things and we could have them all over the library! Oh, no I have to show him how to make paper snowflakes! I think he’d love to do something like that don-“

With a laugh Sam cut off your rambling, placing his lips to yours with nothing but adoration and you relented your excitement to share quiet kisses in the dark with the man you loved.


End file.
